Many industry approaches to metering and billing information include continuously aggregating metrics for the nodes of a networked environment into a central repository. Current solutions configure servers with agents and those agents provide information through the network to be stored in a single database. Large proprietary software and internet companies are cornering the enterprise virtualization and cloud computing market and require a low cost, elastic and efficient enterprise data center stack to monitor and meter networked environments at the hyperscale that is currently emerging. In an embodiment, hyperscale computing may refer to systems composed of greater than 10,000 servers (nodes). Current methods for monitoring virtual machine instances that include installing software on each virtual machine instance to monitor the instance are impractical to use at the hyperscale of networked environments today. Current metering and monitoring solutions that employ a centralized repository to collect metrics data do not scale well, because the upper limit of the number of nodes that may be monitored depends on multiple factors including the number of nodes monitored, the metrics data to be collected, and the intended frequency to perform the data collection. Monitoring is about resource utilization, so that from a system administrator perspective monitoring typically includes making sure that system resources are not over tasked. Metering is about which users are using which resources, and less about which resources are being used and are those resources being overloaded. As service providers, such as those in the information and energy industries, identify new markets, products, and services, the ability to accurately monitor and meter at the hyperscale of networked devices used to deliver the products and services is necessary.